Pixie
by Kiara-Zzyopen
Summary: BtVS HP: Willow meets a certain Malfoy at the Bronze one evening...
1. Draco

_In celebration of my 125,000 word count!_

In this fiction, Draco and Willow are both the same age, that being sixteen. It's AU- what happened in the series have no effect on this mini-fic but they are essentially the same charcters.

Disclaimer: Draco belongs to JK Rowling. Willow & Sunnydale belong to Weldon. Neither of the afore mentioned people are me, ergo I don't own them.

Disclaimer the second: Song 1 is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday. Song 2 is 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield.

**PART ONE: DRACO**

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
_

Draco looked around the most definitely muggle club with a mixture of distain and excitement (although he'd never show it). This was his last chance for a holiday. In January he'd turn seventeen; the official age of activation for Death Eaters. That meant that come January he'd sign, or tattoo, his life away- holidays and all.

The reason for the signing of ones life away being one thing- to save his own skin. There wasn't a choice to make. His name had been put down as a future death eater before he'd been born and if he decided to back out now, then no more life for Draco. He didn't mind that much- the world would be a better place without the muggles and mudbloods the only idea he didn't like was answering to a master. He didn't do well with rules or authority, but it was strictly survival of the fittest in the Wizarding world at the moment.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

Back to now, most probably the last bit of fun he could have for a very long while. But who to share it with…

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

He wandered around the club, the only one in Sunnydale to accept under 21's past the front door, much to his dismay. A girl with long chestnut hair eyed him up and down openly. She was a pretty little chit make no mistake, but not a witch. She had no power, he could see that, but her aura spoke of potential for greatness. Maybe she would do…

_  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_  
_"Hey there, handsome." The brunette said as she approached him with a predatory gleam in her eye. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm just visiting, pet." He smirked mentally rolling his eyes. These muggles could be so stupid.

"Oh my God, you're English? That's so awesome!" She squeaked.

Draco winced. Merlin, she had a high voice.

"I'm Cordelia." She said in what she obviously thought was a sexy voice. She crossed her arms, pushing her breasts towards him. "And you are..?"

"Names Draco."

She laughed. She actually laughed. At him! At a Malfoy! A common muggle was laughing at a Malfoy! He reached inside his jacket and grabbed his wand, but then let it loose. He'd promised his father that he wouldn't draw attention to their family and killing a muggle on the hellmouth of all places would most definitely do that.

"Really? You're serious?" She saw his very un-amused face and stifled her giggles. "Oh well, it's nice to meet you."

"Charmed." He replied dryly, fast going off this girl. He turned his back on her and returned to scanning the rest of the club. That corned radiated power…

He walked off without a backward glance to Cordelia.

"Okay well, see you later then!"__

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

It was two girls- they were the source of that power. He stood from where he was and watched them. The blond one had the more obvious kind of beauty; her friend was the one who made his breath catch in his throat. Her soft red hair fell half way down her back and strangely enough it didn't repel him as it did on the Weasley's. Her pixie-like features were smiling at something the blond one said.

As he continued to watch the duo sitting at the table, he saw the blond one look up and search around. They locked gazes for a moment before he switched his eyes back to the pixie.

The blond one was telling her, that much was obvious. Disbelief crossed her pixie face and she shook her head. The blond one with the red aura stood up and beckoned him over, much to her friend's dismay.

As he approached the table the blond got up grinning and walked away. "See ya later Will."

"Buffy wait…"

But she was gone, leaving her alone with the stranger. "Hi." She squeaked.

"Hi. Draco."

She shook his outstretched hand tentatively. "I'm Willow."

He smirked, the closest thing to a smile he could get. "Mind if I sit?"

"Nuh-uh."

_  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

He kept his eyes on her as she shifted uncomfortably. She was powerful, very powerful. Her aura was flicked with gold and black, there was some dark magic in her; he'd seen enough of it in his life to recognise it so he was sure it was there. Perfect.

"I have to ask, Buffy?" He said in his friendliest voice.

She giggled. "I know. Not the most common name, but she's a good person."

He nodded and silence fell over them for a moment.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked quickly.

"Err, o-okay."

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

He led her out onto the dance floor where she just stood their nervously looking around at the couples slow dancing around them.

"Problem?"

She whispered something.

"Didn't quite catch that luv."

"I can't dance." She whispered.

"I'll show you." He offered.

_  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

He placed her hands around his neck and rested his own hands on her hip.

She seemed nervous; she avoided his eyes preferring to look down at their feet.

"Willow?" He said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She squeaked. "I'm good."

This time she kept looking up at him. He pulled her a bit closer to him. She seemed to be the only witch in the God forsaken town, so he had to try and get on her good side on he'd be doomed to spend the rest of his holiday with muggles, ugh.

To his slight surprise she carried on dancing for the next song and the next and her nervousness seemed to lessen, but then no-one could resist the Malfoy charm for long.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a…  
_

He pulled her closer still and stooped his head to brush a kiss to her lips. Willow jerked her head back, but did not pull back completely. He took that to mean that she didn't really mind.

"You're really beautiful, pixie." He whispered.

"T-Thanks." She stuttered as he dipped his head again, but this time he was going for her neck.

He heard her epp as his tongue brushed against her skin. He grazed his teeth over her quickening pulse.

"Stop, please stop." He vaguely heard her whisper something, but wasn't really paying that much attention.

He slid his hand lower to cup her ass. She trembled under his touch.

As he was really getting into it he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"I suggest you move your hands real quick if you don't wanna lose them."

It was the girl with the stupid name. "Do you mind?"

"I mind very much. You okay Will?"

She nodded. There was a little bit of fear in her pixie eyes as she looked at him, but she quickly averted her eyes to the floor.

"I suggest you leave." Bunty, or whatever her name was, said coldly. The power was radiating off her now, he did not want to get into a fight with her even if he did have his wand- he was pureblood, not stupid (although it was remarkable how often those traits got confused).

Draco shrugged. There would be some obliging muggle to take care of his…needs. He sauntered off waving to Willow as he went. "See you, pixie."

_  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone._


	2. Willow

_In celebration of my 125,000 word count!_

In this fiction, Draco and Willow are both the same age, that being sixteen but they are essentially the same characters. It's AU- what happened in the series have no effect on this mini-fic.

Disclaimer: Draco belongs to JK Rowling. Willow & Sunnydale belong to Weldon. Neither of the afore mentioned people are me ergo, I don't own them.

Disclaimer the second: Song 1 is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday. Song 2 is 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield.

**PART TWO: WILLOW**

"Hey Will, sorry I'm late. Work stuff."

"It's okay. Kill any baddies?"

"A few vamps, but one of them must be the dumbest vamp alive…or undead, whatever. He was dumb."

"Really?" Willow smiled.

"Yup. I asked who was ready to be turned to dust and he actually stepped forward!"

"You're kidding?" Willow laughed

"Nope." Something caught Buffy's eye. "Hey, Will, don't look now, but some guy over there is totally checking you out."

"No way, he's probably looking at you." They were always looking at Buffy.

"No I swear. He's been staring at you!"

"What? Where?"

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned  
_

"I said don't look!" Buffy chastised. "And he's definitely human which is a bonus, not getting any vampire vibes. You should speak to him."

Before she could tell her not too, Buffy waved the guy over. "Buffy!" She hissed.

"See ya later Will!"

"Buffy wait…" But she left, leaving her all alone with this total stranger.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Hi. Draco." The yummy looking guy said.

She shook his outstretched hand tentatively. "I'm Willow."

He smirked, the closest thing to a smile he could get. "Mind if I sit?"

Her eyebrows rose to an impossible height. He wanted to sit here…with her! "Nuh-uh."

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
_

She fidgeted under his stare. His eyes scared her a little, they were icy and not just in colour.

He broke the uncomfortable silence. "I have to ask, Buffy?"

She giggled, glad for him to have said something. "I know. Not the most common name, but she's a good person."

His answer was a nod as silence fell over them. She was waiting for him to get up and say he'd made a mistake so it came a a great surprise when he said…

"Do you want to dance?"

"Err, o-okay."

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
_

She should never had said she would dance with him, she couldn't dance. And it was a slow song, all the others were cuddling up close and swaying in time with the music- she didn't know how to do that.

"Problem?"

"I can't dace." She admitted so quiet that he probably couldn't hear her.

"Didn't quite catch that luv."

"I can't dance." She whispered a bit louder this time.

"I'll show you." He offered.

_  
I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes,  
but I can't live that way  
_

He took her unsteady hands and linked them behind his neck. A shiver ran through her entire body as he placed his hands on her hips, she couldn't decide if it was a good shiver or a bad one.

She didn't want to look into his icy eyes so she watched their feet moving on the floor instead. But he didn't appear to want that.

"Willow?" He said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She squeaked. "I'm good."

She forced herself to look up as she became more confident in the dancing. It wasn't so bad, she even allowed him to pull her a bit closer to him so that she felt the heat radiating off his body. She liked that, she felt protected and it gave her assurance that he was actually human, not that she doubted Buffy's abilities but it would be an easy mistake to make, one she had made before. It was then that she felt sorry for Buffy. She could never have this; she could never feel the warmth in Angel's arms.

The song ended. When Draco didn't pull back, neither did Willow. She was enjoying the close proximity of another body, her parents weren't exactly huggy people and if she and Buffy ever danced this close the gossip mills would be happy for weeks.

She danced with him for the next song as well. And when a forth song came on she still didn't leave.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
_

She didn't resist when he pulled her right up against him. She saw Buffy appear over his shoulder and grinned at her.

Draco leaned in and kissed her. She didn't even see it coming. She pulled back quickly, not wanting to hurt his feelings by leaving completely.

"You're really beautiful, pixie." He whispered.

"T-Thanks." She stuttered her mind briefly settleing on the fact that he called her 'pixie' before moving onto the fact that he was dipping his head again, but this time he was going for her neck.

She epped as he licked her neck. That was very new. They'd barely kissed and now he was sucking on her neck. It wasn't that bad though, once you got used to it. Her heart started to beat faster, whether it was from excitement or fear she wasn't sure because she was feeling both right about then. She gasped as his teeth scraped over her skin. Too far.

The last year being surrounded by vampires had made her cautious of a few things and letting people too near her neck it seemed was one of them.

Her throat had gone dry. It came out as a whisper that Draco didn't seem to hear. "Stop, please stop."

He didn't stop. He slid his hand lower to cup her ass. The fear overtook the excitement rapidly and she trembled under his touch.

_  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
_

He moaned against her skin. Willow saw Buffy over his shoulder looking a bit concerned.

"Help?" She mouthed.

Buffy was over in a flash and tapped him on the shoulder. "I suggest you move your hands real quick if you don't wanna lose them."

He seemed annoyed. "Do you mind?"

"I mind very much. You okay Will?"

She nodded feeling safer now there was some distance between them. She looked at Draco, but quickly averted her eyes. She felt silly now. He was just kissing her neck, how many people her age were doing that? But at the time it had felt too…deep for her, too heavy.

"I suggest you leave." Buffy said coldly, her fists clenched at her sides.

Draco shrugged and started to walk off. "See you, pixie."

"Sorry Will, I shouldn't have called him over." Buffy smiled experimentally.

"It's okay. It just got intense for a bit, you know?"

Thoughts of a dark vampire filled her mind. "I know. Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded again absently rubbing a particular spot on her neck, his last words ringing in her ears. 'See you, pixie.'

_  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Please Review!!!


End file.
